An American Assassin in Beacon Hills
by Raychel
Summary: This is not as bad as it sounds. This is for Teen Wolf fans who have gotten into American Assassin. Out in 2017, starring Dylan O'Brien, etc. M for language;


AN: Wrote this for my friend because well reasons. WARNING. DO NOT READ UNLESS… oh what am I talking about? Y'all will read it anyway. Ok you've been semi warned.

"You want me to go where?" Mitch Rapp wasn't afraid of anything. He didn't hesitate even for a moment before blowing the head off of someone who was lying. His pulse stayed steady as he blew the kneecaps off a man so he couldn't run away. But for some reason this request left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You heard me." Irene Kennedy sounded muffled and rushed through a shotty phone line. She had surely called Rapp from a burn phone since he was supposed to dead. Dead until after his next assassination that was. Being dead to enemies who needed to believe it was worth acting like a ghost.

"Do I have to remind you that I _don't_ work for you?" Rapp kicked off his sheets from a hotel bed that had to be 10 years old. He never questioned where he stayed, the worse the better, no one questioned someone without money who was barely making it by. Not this time, not until Rapp was put in the position to be clean shaven and well dressed. That wasn't his part right now, his part was to lay low at all costs, which was why he found himself irritated at Irene's call so early in the morning. His part was not to leave his anonymous post.

"I'm not _telling_ you to go there; I'm simply suggesting that you go."

"Well that's a load of bullshit because you know I'm not going to let someone important off the hook."

"That's just it." Rapp didn't appreciate the cryptic tone in Kennedy's voice.

"What?" Rapp could hear traffic in the background and Irene sounded out of breath.

"Good God, Mitch would you just listen to me? It's about to rain so I needed to get back inside. You will find what you need at this address." Irene tossed some numbers at him before the line went dead. Rapp had gotten a pen to jot down what he could remember. Running a hand through his hair, Rapp considered what would happen if he returned to the USA. The address stared back at him with mystery.

"Where the Fuck is Beacon Hills?"

BEACON HILLS, CA

Driving a nice car into the tiny town of Beacon Hills didn't appeal to Rapp. Not after the research he'd done. The town sounded like it needed to burned to the ground, minus all of the innocent people of course but whoever was behind all of the vicious crimes needed to pay. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, he licked his dtu lips before snuffing the ash out into a soda can. All Rapp could think as he drove through Beacon Hills was how the Hell had he turned up here? Out of all the place Kennedy wanted him to go… _this_ was it?

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm wasting my time?" Rapp said to no one in particular, the Sheriff's Station came into view and he pulled into the parking lot with ease. Checking his side mirror, Rapp made a face at his new look. He'd grown accustomed to not having to shave or make sure his hair was perfect. Staring back at him was a man he had not seen in years. Only this time he had contacts in to make his eyes green, caps so make his teeth look perfect and a piercing in his ear that was an after thought. Since Rapp wasn't sure what to expect, he reached underneath his seat for his silenced 9-mm Beretta. Couldn't hurt to be too careful, Rapp looked around the parking lot looking for any signs of suspicious behavior. There was nothing but a few Squirrels playing in the bushes and Rapp made the final decision to get out of the car and approach the Sheriff's station. He walked in causally, keeping his demeanor calm and collected. He was just a citizen looking to speak to the Sheriff, nothing big.

"Can I help you?" A blond haired, green eyed man who looked in his 20's asked Rapp.

"I'm looking for the Sheriff." Rapp made sure to sound as innocent as possible, he wasn't there to hurt anyone at the station, he was there to feel it out and talk to the person Kennedy had mentioned.

"He's right in there."

"Thank you," Rapp checked the man's name tag, "Deputy Parrish." He gave Parrish a friendly nod before knocking on the door of "Sheriff Stilinski".

"Come on in!" The older man looked worn out, looked exhausted and plain stressed out. "Yes, can I help you?" His eyes locked on Rapp's and there was a silent moment between them.

"Believe it or not I'm here to help _you_." Rapp stayed still as the Sheriff sized him up.

"Okay… well what are you here to help me with?"

"Let's cut the small talk, I'm here because of your son." Rapp felt tension rise in the room but he stayed where he was. Something he'd learned was to stay calm in high tense situations, it made him look the safe one.

"How the hell do you know about my son?" The Sheriff went for his gun but Rapp put his hands up in surrender.

"Who _doesn't_ know about him?" Rapp countered and he watched the Sheriff deflate as if realizing he'd jumped the gun too soon.

"Who are you?" Suspicion dripped from the Sheriff's voice as Rapp sent him a smile.

"Irene sent me." And there it was. A sigh of relief and the tension was gone.

"Kennedy?"

"Yeah."

"She said she'd get back to me but I didn't expect her to send someone." The Sheriff looked embarrassed. "So that's what you meant by _help_."

"Exactly. I'm just here to find out a few things, take care of whatever's going on and then I'll be out of your hair." Rapp hated to admit how surprised he was when the Sheriff laughed, "That's funny to you?"

"You're coming to Beacon Hills to take care of things?" The Sherriff was now chuckling so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Irene told me you needed assistance so here I am." Rapp stood tall as he waited for the Sheriff of Beacon Hills to calm down. Rapp didn't understand why the idea of things being taken care of in Beacon Hills was so damn hilarious.

"What's your name?"

"Kruse." Rapp cleared his throat, "But you can call me Mark."

"Ok, so Mark… you're here to help me?"

"I think we've established that already."

"Irene had no idea what she was sending you into." All amusement was gone and the Sheriff gave him a sobering look. "Look Kid, Beacon Hills is another level of dangerous. I was just calling to ask Irene if she knew about trap tactics."

"You mean booby traps?"

"Yeah."

"So you're looking to catch someone?" Mitch wanted to yell that he was the perfect guy for this but he refrained.

"You could say that." And there it was, the twitch and he knew that the Sheriff wasn't being honest.

"Look, you can tell me what's really going on. I don't know if Irene told you about me but I've never come against anything I can't handle." Rapp waited for a response but the Sheriff stared at him a strange look of empathy. "Sheriff?"

"If she sent you than that means I can trust you." The Sheriff sounded reluctant but he came around to meet Rapp and stood in front of him.

"Who the Hell is this guy you're looking to catch?" Rapp couldn't help but feel a bit perplexed.

"It's not who." The Sheriff paused, "It's _what_."

OK. I just wanted to write this for my friend because we both needed a decent RAPP/TEEN WOLF crossover. Thanks for reading!


End file.
